


Long Distance Dedication

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Josh, it's a birthday party for your best friend. Wear the damn hat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For zinke's birthday. Kinda.

"Donna!"

"What?"

"C'mere!"

"No."

"DONNA!"

"I'm not a dog. Stop shouting for me to come."

"I'm not-"

"You are."

"Not."

"Josh…"

"Fine. Whatever. You are not a dog. You are a lovely and beautiful woman."

"Beautiful? Really?"

"Yes."

"And lovely?"

"Yes. Stop fishing for compliments."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not - Fine. What did you want?"

"What is this?"

"It's a party hat."

"I figured out that much, what with the conical shape and the Happy Birthday emblazoned across the front."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I meant… what is it for?"

"It's for Sam's birthday."

"But Sam isn't even here."

"Exactly."

"So why do I need a party hat?"

"For the party we’re having."

"And once again, your logic escapes me."

"A party. You know, a large gathering of friends. We're having a party for Sam."

"For Sam?"

"Yes."

"While he's in California?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"That doesn't strike you as, I don’t know, odd?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Because we'll be celebrating his day with him."

"But he's not even here. Won't any party we have without him make him feel depressed?"

"No, it will make him feel loved, because he'll know that we wish he was here with us."

"Uh huh."

"Just shut up and put on your party hat. We'll be taking the picture in a few minutes."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are."

"Is Toby?"

"Well…"

"He's not, is he? I knew it!"

"He's agreed to be in the picture."

"But he won't have a hat on!"

"Which is why it's a good thing you will."

"Donnnnnaaaa…"

"Honestly, Josh, it's a birthday party for your best friend. Wear the damn hat."

"Owww!"

"What?"

"That hurt!"

"What hurt?"

"When you snapped the elastic!"

"I snapped the elastic?"

"Yes! You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"I did not."

"Yes, you did. Ouch. I bet there's going to be a mark."

"No, there won't."

"Yes, there will. Look!"

"Fine, lift your head."

"See? There's a mark forming already."

"Uh-huh."

"It's probably really red."

"Uh-huh."

"Umm, Donna?"

"Yes?"

"May I have my jaw back?"

"Your… Oh! Sorry."

"No, it was… you know… umm, when did you say this party was?"

"Now."

"And I really have to wear the hat?"

"Sam will think it's cute."

"Do you?"

"Think it's cute?"

"Yes."

"It has a certain rakish charm."

"Rakish?"

"Yes."

"I highly doubt that, but… rakish, huh?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Donna? Are you going to wear a hat too?"

"I was planning to."

"Good. I think you'll look cute, too."


End file.
